jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Lord Dreist/Kanon
Updates sind ausdrücklich erwünscht Da nun das komplette EU von unserem Freund und Helfer Disney eingestampft wird, zähle ich nun hier soweit die Quellen auf, die als „Kanon“ oder „nicht-legends“ bezeichnet werden können. Kanonische Quellen Filme *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''Episode VII'' *''Episode VIII'' *''Episode IX'' *Erster Spin-off-Film *Zweiter Spin-off-Film *Dritter Spin-off-Film Fernsehserien *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)'' **Staffel 1 ***''Der Hinterhalt (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' ***''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' ***''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' ***''Rekruten'' ***''Der Fall eines Droiden'' ***''Kampf der Droiden'' ***''Superheftig Jedi'' ***''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' ***''In den Fängen von Grievous'' ***''Die Ergreifung des Count'' ***''Der Freikauf'' ***''Die Bruchlandung'' ***''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' ***''Der Übergriff'' ***''Der unsichtbare Feind'' ***''Das Virus'' ***''Das Geheimnis der Monde'' ***''Sturm über Ryloth'' ***''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' ***''Freiheit für Ryloth'' ***''Das Geiseldrama'' **Staffel 2 ***''Der Holocron-Raub'' ***''Schicksalhafte Ladung'' ***''Kinder der Macht'' ***''Spion des Senats'' ***''Kampf und Wettkampf'' ***''Die Waffenfabrik'' ***''Vermächtnis des Terrors'' ***''Gehirn-Parasiten'' ***''Grievous' Hinterhalt'' ***''Der Deserteur'' ***''Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld'' ***''Verschwörung auf Mandalore'' ***''Reise der Versuchung'' ***''Die Herzogin von Mandalore'' ***''Mord im Senat'' ***''Katz und Maus'' ***''Kopfgeldjäger (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Das Zillo Biest'' ***''Das Zillo Biest schlägt zurück'' ***''Tödliche Falle'' ***''Komm' nach Hause, R2'' ***''Auf Geiseljagd'' **Staffel 3 ***''Klonkadetten'' ***''ARC-Soldaten'' ***''Nachschubwege'' ***''Einflussbereiche'' ***''Korruption'' ***''Die Akademie'' ***''Attentäter (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Böse Absichten'' ***''Die Jagd nach Ziro'' ***''Helden auf beiden Seiten'' ***''Das Streben nach Frieden'' ***''Schwestern der Nacht'' ***''Monster (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Hexen des Nebels'' ***''Wächter der Macht (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Der Altar von Mortis'' ***''Vergessene Zukunft'' ***''Die Zitadelle'' ***''Gegenangriff'' ***''Opfer und Ehre'' ***''Padawan vermisst'' ***''Ein Wookiee schlägt zurück'' **Staffel 4 ***''Krieg der Meere'' ***''Eine letzte Hoffnung'' ***''Königreiche muss man sich verdienen'' ***''Krieger des Schattens'' ***''Unterwelt (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Die Dunkelheit von Umbara'' ***''Zwischen den Welten'' ***''Die Bruchpiloten'' ***''Befehlsverweigerung'' ***''Krells Blutbad'' ***''Sklaverei (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Sklaven der Republik (The Clone Wars)'' ***''Meister und Sklave'' ***''Der andere Weg'' ***''Transformer'' ***''Freund und Feind'' ***''Entkommen'' ***''Doppeltes Spiel'' ***''Wiedergeburt'' ***''Kopfgeldjäger'' ***''Brüder'' ***''Rache'' **Staffel 5 ***''Loyalitäten'' ***''Krieg an zwei Fronten'' ***''Mit ihren eigenen Waffen'' ***''Lang lebe der König'' ***''Der Preis der Freiheit'' ***''Die Versammlung (Episode)'' ***''Profitieren'' ***''Die Rettungsmission'' ***''Kenne deine Feinde'' ***''Droiden bevorzugt'' ***''Ein sonniger Tag im Nichts'' ***''Einer für alle'' ***''Kreuzer ohne Wiederkehr'' ***''Der dunkle Bund'' ***''Schwarze Sonne über Mandalore'' ***''Immer zu zweit sie sind'' ***''Verdachtsmomente'' ***''Der Jedi, der zu viel wusste'' ***''Das verlorene Kind'' ***''Vom Licht entfernt'' **Staffel 6 ***''Zustand unbekannt'' ***''Verschwörung'' ***''Fluchtreflex'' ***''Befehle'' ***''Ein alter Freund'' ***''Wiederbelebung'' ***''Verschollen (Teil 1)'' ***''Verschollen (Teil 2)'' ***''Spuren'' ***''Stimmen'' ***''Opfer (Episode)'' ***''Schicksal'' *''Rebels'' **Staffel 1 ***''Gefährliche Ware'' ***''Kampf mit dem TIE-Jäger'' ***''Rise of the Old Masters'' HoloNet-News *''Imperial Registration Program'' *''Wookiee Revolt Quelled on Kashyyyk'' *''Lothal Jobless Rates Hit All-time Low'' Kurzepisoden *''Chopper in Aktion'' *''Die Kunst des Angriffs'' *''Verstrickung'' *''Not What You Think'' Romane *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman)'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman)'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Die Star Wars Saga (Buch)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Tarkin (Roman)'' *''Heir to the Jedi *Lords of the Sith'' *2014 Sampler *Asajj Ventress-Roman Andere Bücher *''Rebels''-Material **''Head to Head'' **''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' **''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'' **''Early Reader'' **''A New Hero'' **''Droids in Distress'' **''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' **''Lebensretter Zeb'' **''Edge of the Galaxy'' **''Chopper Saves the Day'' **''Ezras Tagebuch'' **''Zeb to the Rescue'' **''The Inquisitor's Trap'' **''Ezra and the Pilot'' **''Ezras Spiel'' **''Ezras Spiel – Die offizielle Vorgeschichte zur TV-Serie'' **''Servants of the Empire'' ***''Edge of the Galaxy'' ***''Rebel in the Ranks'' *Jugend- und Kinderbücher **''A New Hope – Illustrated Novel'' **''Escape from Darth Vader'' **''Use the Force!'' *Sachbücher **''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' Kurzgeschichten *''One Thousand Levels Down'' (Star Wars Insider 151) *''Blade Squadron (Kurzgeschichte)'' (Star Wars Insider 150)Star Wars Insider (Ausgabe 150) Comics *''Darth Maul – Son of Dathomir *Star Wars (Marvel 2015)'' *''Darth Vader (Marvel)'' *''Princess Leia (Marvel)'' Videospiele *''Battlefront'' Apps *''Journeys: The Phantom Menace *Commander Sonstiges *StarWars.com-Datenbank *StarWars.com-Encyclopedia zur Zeit der Übernahme Disneys Notizen, Nachweise ---- Bekannte Zeitangaben Zeitspannen zwischen Filmen * und liegen 10 Jahre auseinander. * und liegen 3 Jahre auseinander. * und liegen 19 Jahre auseinander. *Rebels'' und liegen 5 Jahre auseinander. * und Episode VII liegen 30 Jahre auseinander. Zeitangaben für Ereignisse *Das Aussterben der Sith: „ein Jahrtausend“ vor . *Geburt von Yoda: 900 Jahre vor *Geburt von Padmé Amidala: 14 Jahre vor . *Geburt von Anakin Skywalker: 9 Jahre vor . *Geburt von Wald: 6 Jahre vor . *Tod von Sifo-Dyas: 10 Jahre vor .In wird angegeben, dass „eine Klonenarmee im Namen eines Jedis in Auftrag genommen wurde, der seit zehn Jahren tot ist.“. In ist dieser Mann Sifo-Dias genannt, was heißt, es ist Sifo-Dyas, der seit zehn Jahren tot ist. *Geburt von Ezra Bridger: 14 Jahre von Rebels. Notizen, Nachweise